The Next Kishin
by Cain Loasa
Summary: When a mysterious weapon is rescued by Death the Kid and then teams up with Maka Albarn and then a bunch of crazy thing start happening that is connected to the new Kishin and the mystery weapon will this Kishin be so easy defeated since she withstood the test of time.
1. Chapter 1

Death the Kid took a deep breath in as he focused on the sounds around him until they were all silenced in his mind, but he didn't that for long as someone stumbled into the clearing barely disturbing anything. As he opened his eyes he saw a blonde-haired girl with her arm over her abdomen, but he could easily see the blood as it coated her sleeve. He quickly stood up and ran over to her as she started to fall, and soon a behemoth of a man charged through the forest disturbing everything in his path. Kid just looked at the asymmetry of all the fallen branches and the asymmetry of the guy himself he was already over the edge.

"Everything is asymmetrical." Kid yelled

He ran at the guy ready to fight until the guy flicked his wrist and launched Kid into a nearby tree, and the guy laughed as the girl stepped between him and Kid.

"What do you hope accomplish when you're hurt so badly." The guy laughed

"He went against all odds to protect me that's the least I can do for him." The girl wheezed as her vision blurred around the edges.

She crouched low to the ground and sprinted towards the behemoth, when she slammed into him it felt like running into a wall of steel, and to Kid's surprise she pushed the behemoth backwards into the trees before the behemoth smashed her into ground. Kid felt power swell inside of him as two lines of Sanzu connected and he rocketed towards the behemoth, and he quickly engaged in hand-to-hand with him. Soon he heard something high-pitched behind him, when he looked back the girl was back on her feet, and something was gathering into between her hands.

"Get down." She shouted before dashing towards them.

Kid dived to the side as the girl shoved her hands forward into guy's chest, and Kids watched in awe as light erupted from her hands through the guy's chest. As he fell Kid saw that the light left a hole a foot and a half in diameter where her hands were, and he barely had time before he had to catch the girl as she started to fall. After a few minutes Maka and Soul walked into the clearing to find Kid staring at the girl as he tried to keep pressure on her wound and they rushed to his side.

"Kid, what happened?" Maka asked him.

"First, she came into the clearing with her arm over the wound, then the behemoth came rushing in disturbing the symmetry, at first I tried to take him myself but even with two lines of Sanzu activated he was able to keep up with me. Then the girl told me to get down as a light gathered into her hands and when she slammed her hand into his chest the light erupted right through him." Kid told them as Stien came walking into the clearing with Marie in tow.

Stien crouched next to the girl and easily took her pulse and open her eyelids.

"She is unconscience and her abdomen will have to be stitched, but other than that she will be okay." Stien replied as he stood up and walked over the behemoth "Too bad, i would've liked to experiment on him while he was still alive, but the girl's attack is interesting it seems like an advance form of a soul wavelength attack."

Kid got the girl onto his back as Marie and Soul turned into their weapon forms and Maka and Stien led the way back to DWMA. When they got there Kid quickly took her to the infirmary where Liz and Patty were waiting.

"Hey you two, I'm surprised that you two weren't in the group." Kid told them as he laid the onto the bed.

"Yeah, Maka told us to stay here, but we have to tell you something." Liz told him

"Sure, what do you have to tell me?" Kid asked her

"Me and Patty have to go back to Brooklyn to finish some old business." Liz

Kid just nodded as he took in the news as the nurse came in to take the girl to surgery to stitch her up.

"After I stitch her up she might be unconscience for another day or two." The nurse told

Kid nodded as the nurse wheeled the girl and Liz and Patty left after givng him a hug.


	2. Chapter 2

Kid didn't know when he fell asleep but he was awoken by Mira Nygus, the main nurse at DWMA, and she seemed a little excited.

"Morning Ms. Nygus." Kid told her

"Morning Kid, the girl wanted me to fetch you." Mira told him

Kid nodded before following her to the back of the infirmary, the girl was awake, and her eyes lit up slightly when she saw Kid. He pulled the only chair in the up to the side of her bed, but the medicine cabinet was slightly bothering him though he pushed that to the side as he focused on the girl.

"You okay?" The girl asked him

"Yeah, but I should be the one asking you that, or at least if you need anything." Kid replied

"Well, really, I'm used to being batter and bruised." She replied

"You shouldn't be used to it, miss." Kid replied

"Katrina Jade, though you can just call me Jade if you want." Jade replied

"Okay Jade, who was that guy, and more importantly who are you?" Kid asked her

"First, could you please help me sit up?" Jade asked him

Kid gently helped Jade sit up and then sat back into the chair.

"Where should I start?" Jade asked Kid

"Start with why that guy was chasing you." Kid replied

"That's complicated still, to do that I would have to explain who and what I am." Jade replied

"It's okay I've got time." Kid told her as Maka and Soul came into the room

Maka and Soul were both carrying a bouquet of flowers that they place on the foot of her bed.

"How's it going?" Maka asked Jade

"Good my abdomen is feeling better at least a little bit." Jade replied "What are your guy's names?"

"I'm Maka Albarn, a death scythe miester." Maka replied

"I'm Soul Evans, and your name is?" Soul replied

"I'm Katrina Jade, but you can just call me Jade." Jade replied

Maka and Soul both nodded, but Maka noticed that Jade had a hidden sadness in her eyes.

"Soul and Kid, could you guys just give me and Jade a moment?" Maka asked them

Kid and Soul left quietly but quickly, and Maka took up the seat that Kid had been sitting in a moment ago. She pulled it to where she was sitting right next to Jade, and now she could tell the pain in her body language and ever more in her eyes.

"What happened to you before now?" Maka asked her

"Let's just say where I was kept I was treated kindly, I was just an object, so that how my misters viewed me and when I didn't perform to what they wanted me to, they nearly beat me to death." Jade replied quietly

Maka gently touched her shoulder and watched as Jade tensed up just by her gesture.

"Why did they this to you, who were you before this happened to you?" Maka asked her

"My family clan had a special gene that lets us survive a lot of punishment, but we able to reach an advance level of soul wavelengths letting us go into a advanced rank past soul resonance. I was even more special seeing that I am the only Demon Weapon to be born into the clan ever." Jade told her "The thing that made everyone fear was my soul perception ability and my soul itself."

"Could I take a peek at your soul?" Maka asked her

"Okay, but I'm warning you it's not a pretty sight." Jade told her

Maka took Jade's hand gently before closing her eyes, soon she could see a soul in a distance, and as she got closer she saw that the soul was cracking in several places. She gently took the soul in her hands and held in close to her chest as she closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes again she was standing in the middle of the intersection of five hallways, as she looked down the hallways Maka noticed Jade walking down the one to her right, and she quickly jogged after her. She kept slightly behind Jade as she followed her through a few rooms until Jade stopped and turned to face Maka. Maka put her hand over her mouth as she took in how badly bruised she was. Jade's right eye was swollen, her nose was broken, and her lip was split in several places.

"Please don't come any closer, you'll just get hurt… everyone just get hurts." Jade told her before wrapping her arms around herself.

Maka took a few steps closer before speaking. "Jade, I want to help you, whoever did this to your soul I'll make them pay, but you have to let me."

Jade threw her hands outwards and Maka was launched backwards by an invisible force. She landed heavily on her back and the air left her lungs, but she got back up. She started towards Jade again and felt the force tear at her skin and clothes, but she pushed down into her feet to keep her ground. When she got near Jade who had recently dropped her hands, and they collapsed into each other. Jade pressed her face into Maka shoulder and started to cry, Maka let her, and soon they were looking each other eye to eye. Then she found herself back in the infirmary with Jade's hand in hers and Jade had her eyes close.

"You okay Jade?" Maka asked her

"Yeah, you are the first person to ever fight against my soul to get to me even though you got hurt in the process, why?" Jade asked her

"You're my friend, and I don't want any of my friends to be in pain." Maka replied

Jade sat up straight and swung her leg over the hospital bed, but when she stood up she collapsed to her knees. Maka rushed to her side and helped her sit onto the bed.

"You're not in a good condition to be walking around right now Jade." Maka told her

At the moment Kid and Soul came back into the room with a couple bags of food, but Maka pushed them back out.

"Do you at least want to get dressed?" Maka asked Jade

"Yeah, that would be nice, but I just can't still in here there are just too many bad memories." Jade told her

Maka nodded before she looked around for Jade's clothes and she found them on top of a cabinet, she grabbed them, and then she shielded Jade from anyone's view while she changed. Soon Soul knocked on the door and when Maka opened the door he had a wheelchair with them, and Maka helped Jade into it. As Soul wheeled Jade towards the exit of the infirmary Black Star came out of now where and grabbed Jade by the collar and yanked her up.

"So you're the one who took down a behemoth with one shot, I didn't believe it, I am stronger than you I've actually transcended the gods." Black Star gloated

To Maka's surprise Jade's arm shot and she grabbed Black Star's face, and to her surprise Black Star went silent.

"Look I'm not in the mood kid, but if you want to fight I'm up for one." Jade replied as she forced herself to her feet. "Be ready to lose though."

Maka just shook her head as she, Soul, and Kid followed Jade and Black Star out to the front of DWMA. Jade was stark white from the exhaustion, but Maka had seen what she could even while being hurt and Black Star was stretching easily being cocky as usual. Then out of the blue the color returned to Jade body right before she disappeared, reappeared behind Black Star and placed her hand on the small of his back. She pushed up and Black Star was launched into the air, Maka heard Tsubaki gasp behind, but she hadn't noticed her when they were walking outside.

"Tsubaki, stay here he got himself into this." Maka told her

Black Star had landed on his feet a moment ago and dashed at Jade, but she easily dodged his punches and kicks. Jade slipped up slightly and Black Star foot connected with her wrist, but she just grabbed it and kicked him into his chin. They both stumbled backwards and Maka noticed that Jade's abdomen was bleeding again, but it didn't seem to be bothering her.

"You don't think I've been hurt by someone before?" Jade asked Black Star "I've been so close to death that it isn't funny, but I've gained the ability to copy or if I have a good relationship with the person I can gain it."

Suddenly Maka saw Jade's posture change from a combat posture to sporadic spinning and jumping.

"Soul, do you think the black blood while infect Jade?" Maka asked him

"She said she could only copy the ability unless she has a good relationship with the person." Soul replied

"She is an interesting person to watch." Stein told them

"Interesting in what way sir?" Maka asked him

"Everything about her is advanced past a normal miester." Stien replied

"She told me that was a weapon, the only one in her clan." Maka replied

"Interesting," Stein replied "and I have a feeling that she hasn't shown us any of her power yet."

Jade slammed her fist into Black Star's jaw and he flew into the wall of the DWMA, and Maka saw Kid slump down. Black Star launched himself at Jade and when his fist connected with her abdomen he stopped moving and fell straight down. Maka knew exactly what he had felt when his fist had connected, how it felt like punching lead, but suddenly a scythe blade sprouted out of Jade's arm. She swung her whole body forward in an arc using her momentum to spin herself around, and Black Star barely got out of the way as Jade slammed downwards. He stumbled backwards as his movements threw him off balance, when he fell Jade disappeared and reappeared with the blade on Black Star's throat. Then the blade disappeared and Jade pulled Black Star to his feet.

"I want to fight the kid Shinigami." Jade told them "I need someone more challenging."

"First, you need to get your abdomen stitched back up." Maka replied as she put her arm around Jade's waist

"I've had worse than this happen to me and the only reason I fainted with the behemoth was because of blood lose and exertion." Jade replied

"Please just get your abdomen stitched." Maka told her

"Fine, but afterwards I'm going to fight the kid." Jade replied

When Ms. Nygus got Jade stitched up again this time she wrapped her up in a good amount of bandages then Marie came over with Stein and Crona.

"So you're the girl that Stein has been telling me about." Marie told her "Why would they do this to you?"

"Maka can tell you, and you are?" Jade replied before directing her attention to Crona

"My name is Crona." He replied quickly

"Son of Medusa Gorgon, filled with black blood." Jade replied

"H-how did you know?" Crona asked her

"Heard 'bout you, and I know how you felt I'm still going through my nightmare." Jade replied while gently placing her hand on Crona's shoulder "Ms. Nygus keep the stitches and bandages out I'll be back, and kid your safe for now. Maka is there a gym around?"

"There's a clearing in the forest that's secluded." Maka replied

"Could you take me there by any chance?" Jade asked her "Alone."

Soon Jade and Maka left leaving everyone confused, but in the end Black Star and Soul burst out laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

Maka and Jade walked into the forest clearing 30 minutes after leaving DWMA, but whenever Maka had asked Jade why she wanted to find some place to be alone with her Jade just smiled.

"Are you going to answer me now Jade?" Maka asked her

"Yeah, though you were getting impatient." Jade replied "I want to show you the power of my soul wavelength. Just take a seat."

Maka nodded as she sat down in front of Jade and watched as she gave herself a wide base of support, and then she closed her eyes tightly. At first nothing happened, but as Maka paid attention to Jade she saw a small spark form in front of her. The spark soon turned into a ring of fire which surround Jade's whole body and Maka fought the urge to push her out of the fire, but when it died down Jade was wearing completely different clothing. Her grey shirt appeal was replaced by a pink shirt, jeans, and black and white shoes; she also had four bangles on each arm which she quickly discarded into the forest. Jade then put her palms together and soon her soul was around her, it was pink, it had a horn protruding from each side with a symbol that Maka didn't know in the direct center, and her soul was expanding still towards the edge of the clearing.

"Wow, this is amazing Jade." Maka replied

"Yeah, but it's a pain to keep up." Jade chuckled

Maka saw Jade stumble a little and she ran to catch her as she started to fall.

"Guess I've still got room to improve." Jade laughed

"We'll all be there to help you." Maka replied

Jade smiled before pushing her weight straight into Maka knocking her down, and Maka was about to yell but then she saw knife buried in a tree right behind her. Jade was already on her feet tensed up, and ready to fight. A guy came crashing into the clearing but before he could attack again he was launched backwards, but Maka saw that was Jade was fighting on her last leg already. She rushed forward and grabbed Jade's hand to pull her towards DWMA, but suddenly Jade disappeared and turned into a scythe in Maka hands. She didn't have time to be shocked by it as she blocked the guy's next blow, kicked his legs out from under him, and placed the tip of the scythe on the guy's chest. She was surprised at how tired she was just those simple movements, but soon her dad came crashing into the clearing. He yanked the guy up from the ground and slammed him against the nearest tree.

"What do you think you're doing?" Spirit asked him

"Oh, me? I was just leaving." The guy replied before vanishing into thin air.

Jade reverted to her human form and both the girl collapsed to the ground beside each other. In the end Jade was laughing but she stopped when she noticed Maka and Spirit staring at her.

"Sorry, it just the look on the guy's face as we pinned him." Jade told them before putting an arm around Maka "To bad he got away I was having a blast."

"What, not a single thank you?" Spirit asked the girls

"We had him under control until you came charging in." Maka replied

"We wouldn't have last long Maka, my weapon form taxing the miester wielding it greatly, and I could tell you were tiring quickly." Jade told her "So… thank you Spirit."

"You're welcome, but how do you know my name?" Spirit asked her

"All of this will become clear in due time." Jade replied as she struggled to her feet just end up on the ground again "Well this is embarrassing."

"I'll go get Black Star, Kid, and Tsubaki." Spirit told them before running out of the clearing.

"He definitely tries too hard to get your attention." Jade replied

"Tell me about it." Maka replied

"I wonder what that's like." Jade replied

"What having a cheating father who definitely can't keep a commitment to a woman he says he loves and not having a mother because of that?" Maka asked her

"No… to have a family that at least tries to show that they love you, or a family at all." Jade replied

Maka looked at Jade and finally saw why her soul was in such a bad state. She took Jade's right hand into her left hand and squeezed it gently.

"If you want a family, I'm here for you, and trust me everyone at the DWMA will become one huge family to you after awhile." Maka told her

"Thank you Maka, I really do hope everyone is as accepting of me as you are." Jade replied as Black Star, Tsubaki, and Kid came into the clearing

Black Star went straight over to Jade and pulled to her feet a little to roughly as she cried out, Tsubaki came over and looked her over quickly to access her damage.

"Just a few broken ribs nothing we can do except let them heal." Tsubaki replied as Kid helped Maka to her feet

"Thought you could take being battered and bruised without a problem?" Black Star asked Jade

"I can go farther without fainting, but I still feel pain like everyone else." Jade replied "I can't believe I cried out either, I've gone through a lot worse than a few broken ribs."

After an hour of going at Maka and Jade's slow stumbling pace everyone got back to DWMA where Kim was waiting for them.

"Jade, Kim can heal some of the worse of wounds, she can heal your abdomen and ribs." Maka told her

"I can't promise that there won't be a scar though." Kim replied

"Don't worry 'bout a scar I'd rather have it as a memory of why I have to get stronger." Jade replied

Kim nodded before placing her hands on Jade's abdomen and the wound patched itself up along with her ribs. When she got done with both the girls Soul walked over trying to look as chalant as ever.

"You both look like you got hit by a semi." Soul laughed just to be launched backwards 10 feet

"Jade, did you really have to do that?" Maka asked her as Soul got up

"Don't worry a move like that was a scare tactic I can easily launch someone a few hundred feet if I wanted to." Jade replied

"I deserved that one," Soul laughed as he walked over "so where do you plan to stay Jade?"

"She'll be staying with me." Black Star replied smugly

"No, she's staying with me we made the arrangements a while ago." Maka replied "Why don't we go right now so that you can get used to my place."

"I'll walk you two home in case someone else wants to fight." Soul replied

The three of them left and Kim walked over to her weapon partner Jackie who could easily see that something was bothering her.

"What's troubling you Kim?" Jackie asked her

"I saw Jade's soul while I was healing and it didn't have a definite shape." Kim replied

"This is troubling you why?" Jackie asked her

"Because I knew someone whos soul didn't have a definite shape." Kim replied


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing Jade did when they got to her apartment was ask where the bathroom was, she didn't even wait to get to the bathroom to take off her shirt to reveal two things: she had a tattoo across her shoulders and also she wasn't wearing a bra. She saw that Soul was staring so she slapped him hard enough to leave a mark. Jade looked slightly behind herself and blushed slightly.

"Sorry, I'm used to living alone." Jade replied.

"No, it's my fault, only one other girl has done something like that, at that note I wonder where Blair is?" Soul said out of the blue.

"You can just use my soap and shampoo." Maka told Jade.

Jade smiled before disappearing into the bathroom, when he heard the water turn on Soul turned to Maka.

"Does she seem a little uneasy to you?" Soul asked her.

"She's been tramatized, she just needs time to adjust." Maka replied.

They suddenly heard a scream come from the bathroom that made them jump. Soul looked at Maka who all but dashed into the bathroom, she found Jade on the floor of the shower with her arm changed into a cannon, and Maka crouched by her after turning the water off.

"Jade… Jade look at me." Maka told her.

Jade looked at her and Maka was taken back by Jade's eyes, instead of their regular color they were a purplish color that sent a shiver down Maka's spine. She quickly brushed that feeling away as she help Jade to her feet and handed her a bathrobe. She brought Jade out of the bathroom and sat with her on the couch and for the first time she saw that Jade had a look of pure fear on her face. Soul crouched in front of her but Jade just pressed closer to Maka.

"I guess I should leave, give you some time alone." Soul replied before quickly leaving.

When Soul left Maka lifted Jade's head to where they were looking at each other.

"What just happened?" Maka asked her.

"I don't know how to explain it." Jade replied.

"Just try your best, I'm here to listen." Maka replied.

Jade nodded before speaking again. "When I got into the shower, I had experienced a flashback to when I was in the facility being experimented on. One of their favorite ways to torture me was through electric shock, when that itself didn't yield their desired results they then would drench me in water and shock me again. Soon, I numb to that pain, but I'm always going to have the memories of them doing it to me."

Maka rested her hand on Jade's shoulder for a little while before pulling her into a hug, and after awhile Jade hugged her back.

"Do you want to talk about anything other than this?" Maka asked her.

"I've known nothing other than that." Jade replied quietly.

"Well, tomorrow we'll go shopping to find you some new clothes, but if I stand in the room with you could you take a shower?" Maka asked her.

Jade hestitantly nodded her before getting up and following Maka back into the bathroom. Maka sat on the counter as Jade stepped back into the shower. As the water fell onto her hair, she tensed up slightly and blue lines of light danced down her right arm. Jade glanced at Maka and relaxed after awhile to finish her shower. As she stepped out Maka handed her towel which she wrapped around herself before walking up to one of the mirrors in the bathroom and stared at her reflection. Maka stepped behind her and gently touched Jade's shoulder.

"You okay?" Maka asked her.

"Yeah, thanks for doing that." Jade replied.

"Anything to help." Maka replied as there was a knock on the door.

She and Jade walked over to the door, and when Maka opened the door they saw Kim and Jackie standing outside the door.

"Hey guys." Maka replied.

"Hey, we came to see if you two were doing alright." Jackie replied.

"Why don't you two come in, Jade go to my room, second door to your right and pick some clothes to wear." Maka told her.

Jade smiled before leaving to Maka's and Kim and Jackie came into the apartment. The three girls sat down on the couch silently waiting for Jade to return.

"How's your day been going?" Maka asked them.

"Good, and what about you?" Kim asked her.

"Good, but I'm worried about Jade, whatever they did to her screwed her up drastically." Maka replied to only get confused looks from the other two girls. "Oh, I forgot you guys don't know."

Maka heard quick breath behind her and when she looked behind her she saw Jade who looked a little pale. She had thrown on a loose black shirt with jeans and her hair was still wet and stuck to her back. Maka walked slowly towards her and touched her shoulders gently and led her to the couch, but her face didn't regain its usual color. Her breaths were coming out short and quick, she also seemed to be sweating.

"You okay Jade, you don't look so well?" Maka asked her.

Maka placed her hand on Jade forehead and yanked it away quickly.

"You're burning up, you should get to bed." Maka told her.

Kim started to move towards Jade but she put a hand up to stop her.

"It's not something you can help me with, I have these to adjust to a rise in power." Jade replied.

The three girls nodded as Jade wiped her hand across her forehead and forced a weak smile. Maka gently took her hand and she started to worry about the current events that have occurred, they seemed too much connected.

"So, I know you came to talk to me about something, and don't lie I can tell by the look on your faces." Jade told the two girls.

Kim took a deep breath in before she started. "You have an indefinite soul, it won't occur now or maybe not for another 20 years, but your soul _will_ collapse in on itself. I know this because I have seen it before, and I don't want to see it again."

"My soul should've collapsed when I was born, but that is also why they took me to mold my soul into what they needed it to be. It didn't work though which is why they tried to kill me in the end, and I've held myself together so far." Jade replied. "My soul might be in ruins, but I won't stop until my heart does."

Kim just nodded as she looked at Jade, she didn't know whether to be scared for her or happy, so she just forced the same smile as Jade did.

"As long as you're here could I get you anything?" Jade asked them.

"Could you get me a bottle of water?" Jackie asked her.

"Okay, do you want anything Kim?" Jade asked her

"No, thank you for asking." Kim replied.

"Do you want a bottle of water Maka?" Jade asked her.

"Sure, thank you." Maka replied.

Jade got up and walked over to the fridge, opened it and pulled out four bottles of water, but as she started to turn around she collapsed to her knees. Maka jumped over the back of the couch and rushed to her as three red lines traced down each of her arms. Maka watched in horror as Jade's back arched to an impossible angle, but some she back on her hands and knees gasping. Then out of nowhere she was launched across the room into the back of the couch, but as Maka got up to help her she was launched into the fridge. As she collided with the fridge her vision darkened around the edges, but soon there was a guy standing above her.

"What beautiful face, so sorry I have to mess it up." The guy hissed.

Then as he reached for she saw Jade get to her feet slowly, she was clutching her side where it was bleeding, but she was completely focused on the guy. Her eyes were flooded with the same purple that in them after she had her flashback, she ran at the guy, and punch him in the back almost making him fold up backwards. Maka saw his feet leave the ground as Jade removed her fist and punched him in his jaw sending flying out the window. She quickly followed him out, and when she landed on the ground her right arm transformed into its cannon form, which she pressed onto his chest. When she looked her left she saw Jackie getting off her phone and Kim was by Maka's right leg.

"Don't move, your leg is broken." Kim told her before she started to heal her.

After awhile Kid, Black Star, and Ox ran into the apartment with their weapon partners, but before they could join the fight Maka stopped them.

"That guy snuck up on Jade, if they are able to do that, none of us probably have a chance against him." Maka told them.

"So are we supposed to watch her lose?" Ox asked her.

"She should be able to handle herself, but she gets hurt badly then we will jump in." Maka replied. "This has to be some from her past, or she'd probably just be trying to keep him away from me."

They all nodded as they turned their attention back Jade to who just shot off a blast from her cannon and they saw someone jump into the battle.

"Crap, Kilik just jumped, and I think someone else on the other guy's side did too." Ox yelled. "Come on guys are we just going to watch?"

Everyone who had their weapon partner yelled something completely incoherent and jumped into the battle. Maka shook her head before standing up and walking to the edge of the hole.

"You're going to join the fight too?" She heard Kid ask her.

"I can't just stand by and watch now that a bunch of my friends are in the fight." Maka replied.

She jumped into the battle and another person joined the fight. Jade ran over and tackled the person who started running at Maka. She looked at Maka and grinned.

"You couldn't help yourself could you?" Jade asked her.

"What, and let you all have all the fun?" Maka asked her.

"I would've liked it if you stayed in the apartment." Jade replied before tossing the person aside.

Soon her left arm was replaced by a blade that at least 4 feet long and soon she launched herself into combat between three people and was easily holding her own as Soul walked up beside Maka.

"Trouble always finds you doesn't it?" Soul asked her.

"Just transform quickly." Maka told him.

"Sorry, my new miester is here, and I'm surprised you don't have new weapon partner though Jade seems like she would be a good fit for you." Soul replied as a redhead girl walked up beside him.

She took his hand and Soul turned into his scythe form and the girl launched herself in the thick of battle relieving Jade of one of her combatants. Maka looked at the girl and couldn't help but a little envious of the two. Then Jade got knocked down and Maka rushed over to pull the two people for of her, but they threw her to the side easily. She got back to her feet and was about to race into the fight again when what looked like a bomb went off in Jade fight, and Jade went flying to the side while the other two people just got back up like nothing happened. Jade got to her feet slowly, at the time Maka hadn't noticed that the two people had gotten around until they both punched her in the face, but then Jade disappeared and reappeared behind them with a look of pure anger on her face. Maka now saw that one of the people was a girl by her body shape, which she was a little jealous of.

"You've made a very bad choice, Ambroas." She hissed as she grabbed the girl by the hair.

She yanked down slamming the girl in her knee and blood splattered onto Jade torn-up shirt, and when the girl fell to the ground Maka couldn't tell if she was dead or just unconscious. Jade then grabbed the guy's arm, picked him off the ground, and tossed him into a near-by building. She then helped Maka back onto her feet and when their hands connected Maka saw memories flash through her mind, and from the look on Jade's face Maka knew they belonged to Jade. Soon when Jade was in her weapon form in her hands Maka knew her anger perfectly and felt it flowing through her every muscle.

"Your connection is so weak between each other that taking you down will be easy." The guy who attacked told them.

The rest of the attackers pulled into the central guy's body, so everyone's attention was on the two of them and Maka felt Kid's eyes focused her from behind. She felt a surge of power rush through her body suddenly and it brought her to her knees as it left.

"Sorry, I guess my surge in affecting you too." Jade told her.

"It's okay, something I might have to get used to." Maka replied.

The guy rushed at them, but suddenly he slowed down to snail's pace. Maka ran at him, leaped into the air, and slammed the scythe into the ground in front of him. Before the guy could punch her she flipped out of the way, spun around him, and cut at his back. The guy stumbled forward but kicked out backward catching Maka in her chin launching her back.

"Maka whenever he swings use me to block, I won't feel a thing at the rate he's attacking." Jade told her.

Maka just nodded, unsure if she should what Jade told her, but she didn't have time to think as the guy attacked again. She barely got out of the way she felt his fist graze her cheek, she steadied herself and adjusted the scythe in her hands quickly. As the guy rushed them again but this time Maka Put Jade in the way and when the guy hit the staff part of the scythe he was launched back about 10 feet.

"How did that just happen?" Maka asked Jade.

"Your Anti-Demon Wavelength plus one of my unlocked abilities called repulsion shield, if I focus enough if someone hits the staff of the scythe they could be launched back." Jade replied.

"_Could be?_" Maka asked her.

"I've just recently unlocked it, and also you aren't my actual miester so that also factors in." Jade replied.

Maka nodded as the guy started to get back she dashed at him and swung the staff of the scythe upwards catching the guy in his chin. Then she swung the blade downwards skewering his hand into the ground, and after he couldn't get up Black Star pressed his foot onto his throat so that Jade could revert back to her human form. She yanked him up and slammed him against the wall hard enough to create a crater in the wall.

"Why did you could here, Ambroas?" Jade asked the guy.

"Either I bring you back or I go back empty-handed and die." Ambroas replied.

"I don't know about you guys but I truly don't like this guy." Jade told everyone.

"He's not on Shinigami's list, so you'd be killing an innocent person Jade." Maka told her.

"You're so lucky, but I better not see you around again." Jade threatened him before dropping him onto the ground.

He scrambled to his feet and hopped over the building behind himself, Jade collapsed to the ground, and then Maka and Jackie helped her up.

"Looks like we need a new place to stay for awhile as we look for a new place to call home." Maka told Jade.

"You've been saying 'we' a lot, what are you hinting at Maka?" Jade asked her.

"Would you like to be my weapon partner Jade?" Maka asked her.

"Of course I would Maka." Jade replied.

Soul and his miester walked over to them and the miester extended her hand.

"Alice Mujet." Alice replied. "A pleasure to meet you."

"Allison Mujet, nice to see your face again, and I know that a lie you hate me." Jade told her.

"Jade, be nice to her you don't know her." Maka scolded her.

"Actually we do, go ahead Alice, tell her how we know each other." Jade told her.

"I'd rather she tell us when we are at he apartment so that you can't blast anyone." Soul replied.

The two girls ended up glaring at each other, then Alice turned around and stormed off, and the other three just followed her.


End file.
